One Kitsune too many
by susie202
Summary: With a crazy kitsune, jealous hanyou and a wolf prince all growling at her feet what is the sweet innocent Kagome going to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any parts of Inuyasha or other factious characters in this story. This is a crossover between YYH & IY

'_Telepathic conversation'_

It was a beautiful day in modern Tokyo. Down a busy street there is a raven-haired beauty walking down the street. This girl is known as Kagome Higurashi. As she is walking we see that see is bopping her head to a song only she can hear through her headphones……….

"So Kurama, you think were going to have any more cases?" As we look down the street from Kagome we see two boys walking side by side. The one known as Yuskue has black hair that is slicked back with a school uniform on. The one standing beside of him has an unworldly exotic look. He has bright red hair that reaches past his shoulders. Eyes that is as green as a valley of lush grass. In his beautiful green eyes there are golden specs that show a mischievous personality. On his finely sculpted body he has a pink uniform on. This uniform would look terrible on any other man but with kurama it adds to his untouchable, and exotic look. As the boys are walking down the road we see a group of about ten girls following. They are trying to be secretive about the fact that they are following kurama. They jump behind bushes, trashcans and anything that litters the path of the hustling and bustling city. "So kurama, do you think you're fan club will ever leave us alone?" When Yuskue asked this Kurama glanced behind him to see one of the fan girls jump behind a hot dog vendors cart. "No way in hell yuskue. I wish they would, sometimes I think I will never find a sane girl in the city of Tokyo." After Kurama said this Yuskue started laughing. "Hey man better be careful some people are saying your gay because you have all these fan girls and never like one."

At this point Yuskue looked over to his friend to see him standing with his jaw slack and eyes as round and large as plate saucers. When Yuskue looked in the direction that Kurama was staring he saw a girl with beautiful blue/gray eyes walking down the street with a smile as bright as the sun singing along to the music in her headphones. At this point Yuskue was speechless not only from her beauty but from her warming aura of pink. As kurama was standing there he was holding a conversation with his other half.

'_How could this be Kurama? I wanted her as my lover 500 years ago. She is only human but I could recognize her aura and scent anywhere.'_

'_Wow! That's her. She is as beautiful as a rose that grows in the middle of winter. With her hair a sea of black and a smile that brightens the darkest night!' _At this point Kurama could feel Youko in the back of his mind smirking with one fang hanging over his lip as he crossed his arms in a smug fashion.

'_That is the uniform of Sakura High that must be where she attends.' _

'_Ahhhh…yes let the games begin again my little lover. Kurama we need to go speak to Koenma and transfer to this school Kagome goes to. Let the hunt start'_

'_Yes, let the hunt start'_ Kurama thought as he is now smirking much in the fashion of Youko. As they watch Kagome walk away they watch the wind blow her skirt a little higher and show her pink panties. When Kurama sees this, his smile gets larger. Yuskue is now looking perplexed at Kurama. "Yo, Kurama you o.k?" This draws his attention away from the retreating Kagome. "Yes, I'm fine. I have to go see Koenma.

'_Watch out my little vixen Youko is back to finish what he started' _Youko thought as he shut off the mind link between him and Kurama.


	2. Chapter 2

Right before Yuskue and Kurama could pull out the communicator to summon Botan it let out a shrilly-loud beep. "Yeah, what do you want? We were getting ready to come over there anyways." Yuskue asked annoyed. "Get your butt's here already!" Koenma said as his face turned red from the lack of respect. Right then Botan asked appeared on her oar making a portal for them to already jump through. When they arrived they noticed the other members of the spirit detective team already there. One member was standing in the shadows with his leg propped against the wall. He had spiky black hair and a bandana tied around his forehead. He also had piercing red eyes that could bore into your very soul. The other was nowhere near as handsome as the first member with his Elvis style red hair and beady blue eyes. The first member that was shrowed in the shadows was Hiei and the other member with the Elvis hairstyle was Kuwabara. A lot of people liked to tease Kuwabara but he had honor and respect more than anyone else on the team. Sure he was the wittiest guy around but he had an honor code that is very honorable

"Yes, Koenma can we help you?" Asked Kurama politely so he could hurry up and get the transfer records he needed to go to Kagome's school. _Hurry up Kurama I want to see the wind blow her skirt up. Do you know how long it's been since I could enjoy that little show?'_ Kurama could only roll his eyes at the thoughts the kinky kitsune was thinking of. Soon though Kurama went rigid when Youko sent him a memory of Kagome from the past.

Flashback:

Kagome snuck off from camp one night late. She must of thought that everyone was asleep. Youko never slept always keeping a close vigil over his precious love interest for the moment. As she walked away Youko silently slinked after her. She descended to a hot spring not far from camp. As she slowly unbuttoned her blouse Youko couldn't tear his eyes away. She was slowly unbuttoning each one from the top to the bottom. It was likely agony watching her slowly reveal her pale pink flesh. Youko felt his hormones running through his body until he was so hard it was painful. After she got her blouse off she reached behind her and unsnapped the fabric binding her breast. When she tossed it to the side Youko gazed upon her large, milky breast. He felt like he was going to loose control when a swish of cold air circled around her making her pink nipples jet out and harden. As youko took a small sniff he could small her arousal and it was driving him insane. He started rubbing his cock through his pants. When he did this his eyes flew shut from the intense feeling rushing through his veins. As he opened them he saw her firm, round, heart shaped bottom descend into the hot spring. She lay there for a few second then her hand traveled to her breast and she started playing with her pert nipple. When she starting rubbing and pinching more vigorously she let out a small moan. At this Youko couldn't stand anymore so he pulled out his long throbbing cock and started pumping. Then as he was staring at Kagome he noticed her hand moving farther down spreading her pink folds. She then started panting and flicking her bud back and forth. When she was doing this her moans got louder and faster. Then Youko started to feel something coiling inside of his dick'

**End flashback:**

**"Yoko Stop!"** Kurama screamed as he felt his own release coming from the erotic scene at the hot spring. As kurama looked over he saw hiei shaking with mirth's of laughter. He had read his mind with his jagen eye. Kurama turned a shade of red as he realized what Hiei had seen. _Problems Kurama'_ Hiei asked telepathically. Kurama didn't respond just tuned his attention back to the spirit world prince, koenma. "This is the girl you have to protect because demons are escaping Makai to go after her. They want the Shikon -no-tama."

When Yuskue saw the picture he turned to Kurama "hey man isn't that the girl we saw earlier?" Kurama rolled his eyes wondering how anyone could forget her beautiful face. He knew Youko hadn't in five hundred years. After that little flashback he knew he wouldn't either. "So you are all going to transfer to her high school tomorrow, become friends and protect her." At this youko just smiled in Kurama's mind him knowing that this was going to spice things up in this boring human body that he was trapped in. After they got all the specifics about switching school Botan made a portal to everyone's house.

Kurama laid down that night thinking of Kagome and what tomorrow was going to bring. Then he thought about the flashback of her earlier and couldn't help becoming aroused when he pictured her playing with her pink folds and pebbled nipples. _Ahh yes, Kurama lay back and let me handle this.'_ Kurama felt arms wrap around his soul then a feeling of total bliss wash over him as events from the earlier flashback played in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

As Kagome walked to school she felt a tingling run up her spine as if something dreadful was about to take place. She shrugged this off when she noticed a brown haired doe eyed boy waving frantically to her up ahead.

"_Great another one trying to get me, oh is it ever going to end isn't it enough that I have a kinky fox, a over-zealous wolf and a protective half dog demon after me in the past?'' _

As she got closer to the boy she knew it was Hojo.

"Hi Kagome so are you busy this weekend?"

When he said this Kagomes eyes darted around looking for an escape route. When she noticed there was none her shoulders lagged and she let out a heavy sigh.

"No sorry but I have to attend to the shrine, sorry."

When she said this, the boy frowned for a second the replied with a muffled that's ok maybe next time. Then Kagome went onto school to start her long boring day of math equations and lectures. When she sat down in her first period class there was a knock on the door. Her instructor screamed a loud come in.

Kagome was doodling on her paper and didn't notice the person coming in and sitting down. As she slowly came back from her dreamland she glanced down at her paper. When she saw what she had been writing she blushed a crimson red. On her paper were doodles of the name Kurama and Kouga. She had long since gotten over Inuyasha realizing that it was just a little crush. They are closer now then they have ever been. As she was staring at her paper she felt the wind brush past her and an unmistakable smell. It smelt of masculinity and baby powder. About the time she recognized the scent she felt someone tapping her side with a pencil. As she looked up she saw the most gorgeous pair of crystal clear blue eyes. Her mouth fell open in a little "O"

"Hello love, did you miss me?"

She could say nothing as her mind was going in a hundred different directions. What was he doing here in her time? Did he come through the well? Man he looks even hotter with the school uniform on.

"Kouga! How, Wha, You're here?"

With this Kouga let out a loud chuckle at her speechless expression.

"What love nothing to say to me after I have been waiting for 500 years?"

As he said this the bell rang. He got up and extended his hand to help her. He just nodded dumbly still in shock. Right as she was flinging her backpack on her shoulder she saw Eri, Ayaumi and Aka (sorry don't remember there names) they pulled her to the side away from Kouga.

"Kagome do you know him?"

"Is he your two timing jerk of a boyfriend?''

"Oh he's soooooo dreamy"

Kagomes face was turning redder and redder the more her friends went on. Kouga could hear all of this with his demon hearing and could smell the embarrassment rolling off of her in waves. He was highly amused.

"Yes ladies she is my women and were going out later tonight for dinner. If you will excuse us"

With that Kouga grabbed Kagome's hand and walked out of the class. All of her friends had hearts around there heads and Hojo in the background could be seen with a scowl and flames dancing around him. The rest of the day went really well after she got out of her initial shock. Kouga told her to be ready by 8 he was going to treat her to a night on the town. She was happy that someone from the feudal era was in modern times with her. She was also very confused because she didn't know who she liked more the kinky fox or kouga.

8:00 came by quickly. She was in the bathroom getting ready when she heard the doorbell chime signaling Kouga was at her door. She was wearing a black strapless dress that came to about her mid thigh. She had on a touch of makeup and her shoulder length hair was curled in flowing ringlets. As she was stepping down the steps she caught sight of kouga in dress pants and a button up white shirt. He still had his hair in a high ponytail. She was glad for this because his hair was one of the many things that made her attracted to him.

"Oh Kagome you look stunning. A sight for sore eyes."

Kouga said as he held out a boutique of purple lilies with baby's breath intermingled in them. Kagome blushed at the compliment. Kouga was proud because he could still make his woman blush.

"Thanks Kouga you look really good too. So where are we going?"

"Nothing but the best for my women, were going to the minx."

"Oh but that place is so expensive."

With this Kouga smirked. Kagome knew he had a concealing spell on because he didn't have his K-9 teeth and pointy ears.

"Nothing but the best for you. After all I waited all this time to continue courting you. There is some important things I need to talk to you about so shall we?"

With that kouga placed his hand on the small of her back and lead her out of the house. Then we see the scene change as they are just sitting in a fancy restaurant. We also see our ever-loving red head kurama walking down the same street. As he looks in the window of a fancy restaurant he sees a scene he is not too happy about. He then see's Kagome sitting with a man looking beautiful and laughing at something he just said.

"_Kurama I know we do not see another man trying to court our women."_

"_So it seems that is what we see Kurama."_

"_Get your red headed tail in there right now!"_

"_Don't worry already on my way."_

I just want to say thanks for all the great reviews. They keep me going. Review if you guys want me to update


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Keep the reviews coming they are what I need to find the strength to keep updating THANKS to everyone who did review.**

Kurama was beyond furious to look into that restaurant and see what he considered his sitting and having dinner with another man. He silently snuck around to the back door of the restaurant and entered. Then he found exactly what he was looking for with no problems. After all he was the notorious thief of the past for a reason. He silently snuck up to the black box and opened it to reveal the fuses that provided lights for the building. Quickly scanning over all of them he hit the main switch and was enshrouded in darkness just like everyone in the restaurant.

_With Kagome and Kouga:_

The beautiful waitress just brought them their fabulous food. Kagome had ordered a pasta Alfredo and Kouga of course ordered a steak as raw as he could without looking too strange. Although Kagome seemed interested in the things he was saying she found herself drifting off into her mind. She was thinking of a silver fox and his so cuddly tail and cute little tweekable ears. Every once in a while she would laugh and nod her head so as to not be rude to her date. When the lights suddenly went off Kouga stood from his place and rushed off saying that he would find out what the problem was. As Kagome sat at the table in complete darkness she thought she saw two golden eyes flash.

'_Nah, couldn't be. Kagome get a hold of yourself he's 500 years in the past and not very reliable so STOP thinking about him'_

Right when she was thinking this she felt someone rush towards her but couldn't see anything. She figured it was some of the people rushing around because of the lights going out. Then she felt someone grab her wrist and pull her towards them. The next thing she knew she was being thrown on someone's shoulder and rushed out of the restaurant.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTINCE!KOUGAAAAA HELPPPP!"

As she heard this she noticed the person who was thrashing her around like a sack of potatoes laughed.

'_hmm…I don't know who thinks he is laughing at me! Hey what am I thinking I have to get away!'_

"My…my little mate did you really think I would let my most beloved miko enjoy herself with a flea bagged wolf?"

At this Kagome's mouth flew open she realized exactly who this was. There was only one person who called her his little miko and lived and that was Youko.

"Who are you, your not Youko you look nothing like him _'although your just as hot' _I demand to know why you kidnapped me."

When she said this the red haired boy looked over at her as he was running and his eyes flashed golden when they locked with her blue eyes.

"Huh.. but how, whaaa.. To much is happening today."

After she said this she became pale and passed out over Kurama's shoulder. Then Kurama chuckled and could see his house looming in the distance.

'_You know mother is going to be very curious about Kagome when we get home.'_

'_Yes she will be. She will also be thrilled we are finally bringing a girl home passed out or not.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sooo sorry it took me so long to update. I'm in college and everything's that's going on has made my schedule hectic! On with the story!**

As Kurama carried her over his shoulder he could hear the winds from Kougas tornado rapidly descending on them. At this point he did not feel like fighting him, his only goal was to hold Kagome in his loving embrace once again. He finally had her back and didn't plan on letting her go to anyone epically that mangy wolf.

"_After all I am a lover and not a fighter unless provoked Kurama…."_

As he mentioned this he let some images of what he wanted to pass through his mind, making Kurama stumble from the rush of blood leaving his extremities and pooling in a completely different place in his body.

"_Youko, you will stop this instance if you wish to be able to leave behind that foolish wolf"_

At this Youko stopped the images immediately. Kurama then stopped pulled a seed out wrapped one of his fiery red hairs around it and one of Kagome's black hairs around it. He planted this in the ground and when it sprouted it gave off their combined scents as if they were there physically. He knew this would throw the wolf off as he dashed in the other direction heading home.

Back with Kouga as he was running all he could think of was to kill the one who posed a threat to his Kagome. He had not waited 500 years for her to have her stolen by some pretty boy. What infuriated him even more was the fact it was done right under his very nose. He should have known that Kagome always had a knack for getting into the worst trouble so he should have been on his toes. As he was running he made sure to sniff the air so he would not loose their scent. As he came to a clearing he could smell that their scent was getting stronger and was curious. If this guy was brash enough to steal her right in front of him the certainly he wouldn't be so dense he would stop after knowing that he, the great and mighty Kouga wolf-king was pursuing them.

"_Maybe he is just as stupid as mutt face and would stop"_

As he reached the clearing he saw a tall flower looming in the middle of the field. The flower was blood red and seemed as though it was mocking him. With a furious growl he shred it realizing the pretty boy had duped him.

"_When I get my hands on you pretty boy I'm going to rip you a new asshole"_

Kurama tucked her into his cozy bed. With a sigh he resigned himself to a seat in his room. Looking over her face he could believe how beautifully, innocent this creature truly is. The moment he lost himself in her beautiful eyes he knew she had a piece of him that was very fragile, his heart. Sure he had his lover's in the past but they had been flings. They were desires of the body. Yes, he was the first to admit that he had desires of the body for Kagome, but his scariest and most prevalent desire was the one of his heart. This was the only woman he ever wanted to spend his life with. He wanted to share happy memories, a wedding, pups loving embraces only meant for the other. Again worry wretched at his heart afraid of her rejection.

Kurama's mother was flabbergasted. Never had her son brought home a woman. He most defiantly didn't bring a woman home draped over his shoulder limp a wet noodle. With a firm resolve she walked to his room determined to get some answers after all this is her house. Yes she believed that since he was a young man he had rights to privacy but this was just pushing things a little to far.

_Knock Knock_

Kurama knew who it was and was expecting to hear her come to his room a lot sooner than now.

"Yes mother" he looked as her shell-shocked face as she peeked in the room and saw Kagome passed out in his bed. He could hear Youko chuckling in his mind and decided to ignore it.

"Son care to explain what is going on?"

"She's a dear friend of mine I promise I will explain everything over breakfast you have nothing to worry about."

At this she looked hesitate but relented and slowly shut the door. As Kurama was heading back to his chair he heard Kagome whimper in her sleep. As he got next to her he brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. As he did this she reached forward and grabbed his shirt pulling him close. He tried to back away to give her privacy but when she whispered for Youko not to leave her he fell in place beside her. As he wrapped his strong arms around her he felt as if his missing half was found. He drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face and dreamt of there future together.

**Hope you all like this chapter. Now that school has slowed some I will be updated more regular. Again thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews they keep my juices flowing**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sooo sorry it took me so long to update. I'm in college and everything's that's going on has made my schedule hectic! On with the story!**

As Kurama carried her over his shoulder he could hear the winds from Kougas tornado rapidly descending on them. At this point he did not feel like fighting him, his only goal was to hold Kagome in his loving embrace once again. He finally had her back and didn't plan on letting her go to anyone epically that mangy wolf.

"_After all I am a lover and not a fighter unless provoked Kurama…." _

As he mentioned this he let some images of what he wanted to pass through his mind, making Kurama stumble from the rush of blood leaving his extremities and pooling in a completely different place in his body.

"_Youko, you will stop this instance if you wish to be able to leave behind that foolish wolf"_

At this Youko stopped the images immediately. Kurama then stopped pulled a seed out wrapped one of his fiery red hairs around it and one of Kagome's black hairs around it. He planted this in the ground and when it sprouted it gave off their combined scents as if they were there physically. He knew this would throw the wolf off as he dashed in the other direction heading home.

Back with Kouga as he was running all he could think of was to kill the one who posed a threat to his Kagome. He had not waited 500 years for her to have her stolen by some pretty boy. What infuriated him even more was the fact it was done right under his very nose. He should have known that Kagome always had a knack for getting into the worst trouble so he should have been on his toes. As he was running he made sure to sniff the air so he would not loose their scent. As he came to a clearing he could smell that their scent was getting stronger and was curious. If this guy was brash enough to steal her right in front of him the certainly he wouldn't be so dense he would stop after knowing that he, the great and mighty Kouga wolf-king was pursuing them.

"_Maybe he is just as stupid as mutt face and would stop"_

As he reached the clearing he saw a tall flower looming in the middle of the field. The flower was blood red and seemed as though it was mocking him. With a furious growl he shred it realizing the pretty boy had duped him.

"_When I get my hands on you pretty boy I'm going to rip you a new asshole"_

Kurama tucked her into his cozy bed. With a sigh he resigned himself to a seat in his room. Looking over her face he could believe how beautifully, innocent this creature truly is. The moment he lost himself in her beautiful eyes he knew she had a piece of him that was very fragile, his heart. Sure he had his lover's in the past but they had been flings. They were desires of the body. Yes, he was the first to admit that he had desires of the body for Kagome, but his scariest and most prevalent desire was the one of his heart. This was the only woman he ever wanted to spend his life with. He wanted to share happy memories, a wedding, pups loving embraces only meant for the other. Again worry wretched at his heart afraid of her rejection.

Kurama's mother was flabbergasted. Never had her son brought home a woman. He most defiantly didn't bring a woman home draped over his shoulder limp a wet noodle. With a firm resolve she walked to his room determined to get some answers after all this is her house. Yes she believed that since he was a young man he had rights to privacy but this was just pushing things a little to far.

_Knock Knock_

Kurama knew who it was and was expecting to hear her come to his room a lot sooner than now.

"Yes mother" he looked as her shell-shocked face as she peeked in the room and saw Kagome passed out in his bed. He could hear Youko chuckling in his mind and decided to ignore it.

"Son care to explain what is going on?"

"She's a dear friend of mine I promise I will explain everything over breakfast you have nothing to worry about." At this she looked hesitate but relented and slowly shut the door. As Kurama was heading back to his chair he heard Kagome whimper in her sleep. As he got next to her he brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. As he did this she reached forward and grabbed his shirt pulling him close. He tried to back away to give her privacy but when she whispered for Youko not to leave her he fell in place beside her. As he wrapped his strong arms around her he felt as if his missing half was found. He drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face and dreamt of there future together.

**Hope you all like this chapter. Now that school has slowed some I will be updated more regular. Again thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews they keep my juices flowing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or YYH. Fine everyone make me say that and cry. WAAAHHHHH!**

**I won't do my reviews on every chapter but about every 25 or 30 reviews I will make a page just for my reviewers. Thanks everyone!**

As Kagome was coming into the land of consciousness she felt very, very warm. Of course she always felt nice and warm in the mornings but this was the type of warmth that started at her head and left with a tingly feeling all the way in her toes. She couldn't for the life of her figure out exactly why she felt so warm. So she ignored the whisper in the back of her brain that screamed, _'Warning, Warning time to investigate what is going on.' _ So she snuggled closer to the warmth and feel back into the land of slumber.

Kurama awoke when he felt her trying to fight against the sleepiness that had a hold of his beloved. He then chuckled as she buried herself closer to his side and let out a content sigh as she fell back to sleep. At this point Kurama's mind was racing. What would she say when she woke up in a complete strangers bed and found she was wrapped around him as though they had been long time lovers.

'_Let me out Kurama she knows who I am and will not be scared' _ Kurama let Youko out and felt the tingling of Youko taking over. He could feel his red hair getting longer and he knew it was turning white, he felt his ears shift from the side of his head to the top and last but not least he felt it when he sprouted five tails from his behind. After Youko was out he leaned over to Kagome sniffing her hair and savoring it. He had not smelt her wonderful scent in 500 years. Now that he had the chance to be with her again there was no way in hell he was going to let her slip through his paws again. He stared longingly at her face taking in every delicate curve engraving it to his memory. He almost let out a growl when he thoughts of the wolf demon laying his claws anywhere near his women. His eyes tinged red and he started to growl thinking that after 500 years the wolf still wanted to claim what was his.

'_Youko do calm down unless you want to wake her while scaring her half to death in the process.'_

'_I will cease this behavior but realize that if he comes anywhere near her again I will rip his heart out, shove it up his ass and then scratch his eyeballs out for even looking at her.'_

'_Yes, Yes I get the point enough already.'_

As they looked down they peered into a set of beautiful gray eyes looking at them questionably. When he saw she was string at him with shock written all over her face he gave his famous smirk and said, "Did you miss me as much as I missed you?"

Kagome stared at his smirk, then his golden eyes and started rubbing his ears. As she was doing this she heard the familiar purr coming from her fox demon. "How are you here Youko and why didn't you find me sooner."

Youko thought about this question to be honest he lost track of time after being stuck in this human body for so long. "Things have been very hectic. Why don't you get a shower then meet me downstairs for breakfast where we can talk."

"Ok, I'll just be a few." With that she tweaked his ears and got up. As she was standing Youko grabbed her around the waist burying his face into her belly muttering, "you don't know how much I missed you my sweet, sweet kagome." When he said this she started blushing and though of how she missed him also. "Youko what am I going to wear?" He looked at her strange for a second before smiling. If there is one thing she has always been good at and that is avoiding any situation she deems embarrassing. Humans and their silly ways. He still loved the way she looked when she was flustered and decided he wanted to see her turn a every more beautiful shade of red.

"Don't worry my pet I will get you something to wear and will also scrub that beautiful body of yours."

When he said that she felt a heat coil from her belly to her toes. As she looked at him she saw the look of lust and something else in his eyes. She playfully slapped his arm and walked off to the bathroom adjoining his room. As she walked away he cocked his head to the side and looked curiously at her retreating bad. She hadn't said no had she. This made his cock twitch to life in anticipation of there love making floated across his mind. Just as he was lost in his fantasy he heard a chuckle from behind him. 'Damn did I forget to lock the window should have known that little shit would come and ruin everything.

"Fox, you having troubles" Hiei said while containing his laugh. He knew it would piss the fox off to no end if he laughed openly at the fox so he held it in.


	8. Chapter 8

1**WOW! I wanna thank everyone that has reviewed my story. I know its been a veryyy long time but now I have some free time on my hands so I figured I would give it a little whirl. Anyways, hope everyone enjoys this story. Please remember to review it is a very useful thing.**

Once Kagome hopped in the shower she started pondering over the strange events that have happened to her the past two days. First it was Kouga, now Kurama. Next thing she knew it would be Sesshomaru. Only he wouldn't be trying to sweep her off her feet like the others. He would be on stage in a little pink tutu singing, "YMCA". When this thought crossed her mind she had to snort at the silliness of it. Of course on second thought with everything that had happened so far she wouldn't be to surprised by it. As the hot water pounded her muscles she felt relaxed as her mind slowly slipped away from any troubling thoughts.

**Back with Hiei and Kurama:**

As soon as Youko saw who was sitting in his window he decided he was going to retreat and let Suchichi handle any relations with the fire demon. After all he was very attracted to him, but wouldn't act on it because of Kagome and Suchini. Kagome would be furious and cut his tails off and his counterpart was not bisexual. "What in the hell are you thinking you stupid fox? You kidnap a onna and take off with her. Then you are stupid enough to let Youko out?" Kurama just sighed understanding his best friends reasoning. "Well it seems Youko has a past with her and I want to make a future with her. So please if you will leave me alone." Hiei just stared dubiously at him trying to reason things in his mind. _'Ok, Kurama/Youko+ girl +interested Mate. Holly shit they are gonna mate!'_

"You do know how dangerous and stupid that is fox, right? You know women and feelings only lead you to weakness?" Kurama just gave him a look that told him to shut up. Right around this time Kagome walked in the room with nothing but a towel on. When she saw the black haired demon sitting in her window she was shocked. Hiei looked up to see a onna practically naked standing in the doorway to Kurama's bathroom. She had nothing but a towel that covered the top inch of her thigh and breasts that were pushed up over the top. His eyes widened comically and he looked at her up and down. Even though he was a demon didn't mean he didn't lust over onna's. When Kurama first saw the look on Kagome and Hiei's face he was having a hard time not laughing at their facial expressions. Then a new scent permitted the air. One of lust and it was coming from Hiei. This enraged his inner youkai and he let loose a growl that was so deep it felt like it was shaking the room.

**Kagome's P.O.V.-**

'Well I guess its getting late and I am really hungry so I better get out of here.' I've wrapped a towel around myself and decided I was going to get some clothes from Kurama. I was so shocked to see a demon in all black in Kurama's room. As I looked at him in shock I could see he was looking at me from head to toe. The I remembered that I was only in a towel. I can feel the blood rushing to my face from embarrassment. Then I heard Kurama growl from the bed and it broke me out of my trance. **End of POV**

Kurama leapt from the bed to cover his girl right as she let out a ear piercing shout. **"AAAIIIEEEEE...Get out you PERVERTTTT!" **She then picked up the closest thing she could find to her and threw it at Hiei who was still standing in shock. Once she threw the projectile at his head he scrambled out the window as fast as he could. This would be a good thing except noone noticed what she had thrown. It just so happened that she threw Kurama's communicator. Kurama hugged Kagome to him to comfort her. Neither noticed that two figures popped into the room. Behind Kurama stood a shocked Botan and JR. When Kagome looked up to give Kurama a smile she noticed two more people in the room. She just buried her head in his chest and told Kurama to look behind him. When he did he saw the shocked faces of the two spirit world entity's. He grit his teeth together and asked what they wanted. Before they could answer another person burst onto his room. It was his mother. As she saw her bay boy holding onto a scantily clad girl she got a huge smile on her face. "My baby boy isn't gay. Ohhh, I am sooooo happy. So when can I expect grandchildren." Kurama's face turned redder as all eyes turned to him. In the back of his mind he could feel a hearty laugh coming from Youko and a voice whispering, 'told you she thought we were gay. Boy I am glad I let you take over.' Kurama politely asked everyone to leave so they could get dressed and that he would explain everything better.

As everyone left he turned to Kagome gave her a quick peck on the lips and handed her some clothes. As she turned around he couldn't help himself, he pinched her but after all he had been sharing a body with Youko his whole life so some of their traits would rub off on the other. Kagome turned around shocked and asked "Are you sure you aren't a descendant of Miroku?"

**So what did everyone think? Hopefully this is good. I know it has been a long time but I will try to update soon. Since ff has forbidden people to respond to indivuial reviews I cant to each one. I am so sorry. I want to send out a warm thinks to the reviews that have taken there time to do it.**


	9. Chapter 9

1Hey everyone this story is on hold. I have a new so check that out and if you want me to complete this one then let me know


End file.
